This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Metal fasteners are known that are pushed or threaded onto a weld stud of a vehicle body panel in an area where the fastener can be used to retain a heat shield, for example a heat shield near the catalytic converter of an exhaust system. At present, metal fasteners used for this purpose are subject to corrosion and therefore may fail, which causes the heat shield to loosen, rattle, and/or fall off. In addition, known fastening systems have multiple component parts such as a nut and separate washer, which add to the complexity and cost of installation.